gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Realm
In this multiplayer adventure / puzzle game, you travel back and forth between Earth in a dismal future and a dream world known as the Realm. On Earth, you are trapped in a prison cell with several other inmates. You have been brainwashed, so you don't know who you are or what your crime was. The only way out of prison - is through your subconscious. Earth When you start playing, you can either design your character or pick a random one. You will only get to customize your character's appearance and physical traits, not his/her biography or mental traits. Once you have finished your character, you will enter a matchmaking lobby, where you will be paired with 9 other players to make 10 total. The ten of you are confined to a single cell block. In the cell block, the prisoners can have conversations with each other, and learn anything useful about the other players. They can also fight each other and instill injuries, but this will call the attention of the robot-guards. It is every man for himself, but you are also working together to beat the guards and get out of prison. To do so, you must go to sleep...and enter the Realm. The Realm is where the majority of the gameplay occurs. Each time one of the ten players lies down and goes to sleep, he will be transported to the Realm. His body will remain in the cell block on Earth. (Note: other players who are still on Earth can wake up their opponents by throttling them, but this is kind of a "last resort" move.) The Realm is a strange, ever-changing place filled with intense light and extreme darkness, filled with raging monsters and baffling puzzles. Because all 10 prisoners have been brainwashed, the Realm starts out mostly empty. The players begin a long distance apart, where they can barely see each other. Each player has a locked safe, filled with all the secrets of their past life. Once you open your safe, you will have extreme mental power. But is someone else opens your safe, they will have power over you. Every safe has a key, hidden somewhere in the Realm. Your goal is to simultaneously look for the keys and guard your safe from your enemies. Enemies The only true enemies are the robots, who patrol the prison block without end. They exist only on Earth, but to defeat them, you must enter the Realm and learn their secrets. Since the robots are not living, they have no subconscious. But in the Realm you will dig up secrets that will give you an edge over the robots when you return to Earth. When all the robots have been destroyed, the prison door can be opened, and the game ends. The player with the highest score wins. In the Realm, however, you will ecounter all sorts of bizarre enemies. As you discover secrets of the Realm, your character gains energy. You can spend this energy to conjure up all sorts of beings - angels, demons, zombies, dragons, birds, etc. - to hurl at your enemies. But remember - each time you conjure something, it can backfire and end up attacking you. Your enemies may decide to summon: *Swarms of hornets *Hordes of rats *Flocks of crows *Gangs of zombies *A fire-breathing dragon *And more. You can fight these enemies with weapons that you'll find hidden throughout the Realm. But most of the time, you'll want to run away from the monsters and go after the keys, which are the real way to win. Scoring Points The game will award points to players who make certain achievements, both on Earth and in the Realm. *Destroying a Robot (Earth) - 50 Points *Opening the Prison Door (Earth) - 100 Points *Defeating a zombie(Realm) - 10 Points *Defeating an angel or demon (Realm) - 20 Points *Defeating a dragon (Realm) - 50 Points *Opening your safe (Realm) -100 Points *Opening an opponent's safe (Realm) -200 Points Dream On! Category:Video Games Category:Games